Un amigo
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: -¡No!.-grita realmente molesto.- Un amigo es una luz en el camino, Un amigo te regala su cariño, Un amigo te sigue vayas a donde vayas, Un amigo te anima, Un amigo te comparte sus sueños, Un amigo siempre te ayuda, Un amigo es aquel que te da lo mejor de él te entiende y te quiere…y déjame decirte que…Ese amigo no eres tu!


Un amigo…

Y aquí estoy, ocultando mu dolor con cortes irregulares en mis muñecas, tu carta reposa sobre el lavabo, ahora manchada con delicadas gotas de sangre, lagrimas caen sin parar por mis mejillas al tiempo que caigo sobre le piso de losas blancas del baño –Ahora decoradas con pequeñas gotas escarlatas- hecho un ovillo, otra vez he caído, una vez mas caigo en este horrible vicio, un mal necesario. Por un momento me siento libre lleno de una embriagadora paz, pero en los siguientes segundos siento la desesperación y la angustia surgir otra vez, vuelvo a tomar mi pequeña navaja entre mis dedos y la presiono tres veces sobre mi brazo izquierdo, pero al buscar otro espacio libre y no encontrarlo, opto por trazar las finas marcas de una guerra con mis sentimientos en mi brazo derecho, comenzando desde mis muñecas hasta llegar 10 centímetros por encima de donde comencé.

Escucho el susurrar de la puerta de nuestro cuarto al abrirse, lo tomo como una señal de que debo levantarme y limpiar mis heridas para salir y no levantar sospechas, así que lo hago, me levanto con lentitud y pesadez y pongo mis brazos bajo la llave del grifo para posteriormente abrirla y dejar que el agua fría se lleve la sangre que manchaba mi piel, no pensaste un momento mas oportuno para abrir la puerta sin siquiera avisar y entrar como si nada, pero te detienes en la puerta.

-Lo único que te pido y es lo primero que haces.-me dices sin ninguna expresión al ver mis heridas recién hechas bajo el agua.

Bajo mis mangas para cubrir las heridas y cicatrices de mis brazos, y antes de salir, tomo la botella de agua oxigenada y unas gasas para curarme. Cierras la puerta justo en mi cara al momento en que yo salgo.

***Tiempo después***

Cambio de pagina y posiciono la pluma en el papel y comienzo a escribir, pero poco a poco la tinta de la pluma se hace mas y mas tenue hasta perder por completo el color, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo con lentitud a la mesa de noche para tomar de uno de los cajones una de muchas plumas de color negro, para continuar con mi librante labor de escribir:

"_El pasado carecía ya de importancia, una puerta cerrada, salvo por el hecho de que había sido este el que me había conducido a donde estoy ahora. El presente –mi presente- es terriblemente incierto…"_

Me interrumpo cuando la puerta se abre y veo la delgada y alta silueta de quien anteriormente era mi mejor amigo, mi soporte, mis alas….

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Pov Kendall:

Estaciono mi auto en el parqueadero del lugar, bajo de mi coche y camino con lentitud hasta llegar a las puertas dobles de vidrio que hay en la entrada del lugar, las abro y llego ante una recepcionista, una mujer de no mas de 30 años, rubia con lápiz labial rojo intenso brillando en sus delgados labios.

-Buenos Días.-me dice.- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Hola, vengo a una visita en el numero 2331

-Ah, nunca te había visto por aquí.-me dice con cierta curiosidad.- Él nunca recibe visitas, bueno, claro a excepción de dos jóvenes castaños, es sumamente raro verte aquí.

-Humm, si, hace años que no lo veía y….pues escuche nombrarlo de mis otros dos amigos, me dijeron que estaba aquí y…

-Entonces ustedes tres son amigos, le servirá de mucho volverte a ver.-se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oído.-La semana pasada trato de. -hizo una seña con su mano simulando una cuerda que la ahorcaba y continuo.- Suicidarse.-se alejo de golpe de mi.-Esta fecha del año es muy complicada, es cuando mas se deprime…en fin, necesitare una identificación cariño.-me dijo, le entregue mi licencia de conducir y ella me entrego un gafete con mi nombre, edad y la habitación que visitaba.-Puedes pasar.-me dedico una ultima sonrisa y me encamine por el blanco pasillo hasta la habitación de mi amigo.

"Amigo" hace años que no lo llamo así, años que ni siquiera le miré, camino por los agobiantes pasillos blancos hasta llegar a una puerta que al igual que el pasillo - al parecer todo aquí-, era blanca, con un pequeño letrero mostrando el numero 2331.

Abro la puerta sin siquiera llamar antes –creo que es una costumbre ya- y lo veo ahí sentado en su cama, con una cuaderno en su regazo y un bolígrafo de tinta negra en la mano derecha, estaba escribiendo, ¡Rayos! Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba escribir. Deja el bolígrafo a un lado al tiempo que levanta su mirada, posando sus ojos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, como no creyendo que sea yo.

-Tú.-una palabra, dos letras y su tono de voz fría y sin emoción alguna recorren mi espalda provocando un escalofrió en mi nuca. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado, se ve más delgado, más pálido y sus ojos carecen de el brillo que antes tenían, como si la vida se los hubiese arrancado.

-Hey.-Le digo con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo haz estado?

Mi pregunta parece haberle herido un poco.- ¿Qué como he estado?-yo asiento.-Ah pues bien, con libertad, no me drogan, puedo hacer lo que quiera sin ser juzgado.-Me dice con sarcasmo.-No consideran que cualquier cosa en mí, ni la mas mínima partícula de mi cuerpo es un error!-me grita

-Oye, lo siento, jamás espere que terminarás así.-le digo con sinceridad

-¿Lo sientes?-repite.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?.-me dice irritado, pero no espera a que yo conteste.- ¿Sientes el haberme abandonado, el haberme cortado las ilusiones cuando supiste que había algo mal en mí?

-Logan, soy tu amigo, jamás podría hacerte eso…

-Amigo, ¡Já! Tú no eres un amigo

-Claro que soy un amigo…tu amigo

-¡No!.-grita realmente molesto.- Un amigo es una luz en el camino, Un amigo te regala su cariño, Un amigo te sigue vayas a donde vayas, Un amigo te anima, Un amigo te comparte sus sueños, Un amigo siempre te ayuda, Un amigo es aquel que te da lo mejor de él te entiende y te quiere…y déjame decirte que…Ese amigo no eres tu!.-Sus palabras están cargadas de odio, me atraviesan cual puñaladas, son frías y no ayuda en nada el hecho de que este gritando a todo pulmón y tenga lágrimas en los ojos, me duele verlo así y saber que yo soy el culpable….

-Oye, cálmate.-le pido lo mas delicado que puedo.- Quiero hablar contigo…. Arreglar los asuntos de aquella vez…

Me mira un momento antes de girarse y caminar en dirección a una ventana con barrotes que mostraba un bello paisaje….claro, si estuvieses afuera y no encerrado….

-No hay nada que aclarar, me lo dejaste bien en claro con esa carta….- su mano se perdió por un momento en uno de sus bolsillos.- No sabes lo que es estar en este lugar…. Ver como todos te tachan de escoria, te ven como si no fueras más que un error.-Su mano derecha viaja al brazo izquierdo, alcanzo a distinguir un pequeño destello cuando la luz del sol choca con el objeto que trae entre sus dedos… no es hasta que veo el delicado movimiento que hace con su mano que me doy cuenta de lo que esta haciendo… se esta cortando… las delicadas gotas rojas resbalan por su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos.- Hablan de todos tus errores, recordándote que hay algo mal en ti… que para los demás eres solo una carga…- traza más líneas con la pequeña navaja sobre su brazo, yo me acerco y me posiciono detrás de él, pero esta tan perdido en el paisaje que no nota mi presencia.

-Realmente no sabes cuanto siento el que te traten así pero…

No me deja termina, voltea y me encara, las lagrimas recorren su rostro sin parar, mientras otras aun esperan su turno para salir.-Me cortaste las alas cuando apenas aprendí a volar….-dice con voz cortada y apagada.- Me enseñaste a confiar solo para tu mismo dejarme, no te basto con que lo haya hecho mi madre, si no tu también, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba… no eres en nada diferente a las personas que trabajan aquí…

-¿a que te refieres?, yo no soy igual…

-No, eres peor, cuando te dije todo lo que me pasaba te asustaste, me trataste como si fuera lo peor… cuando lo peor eres tu…-lleva su mano derecha nuevamente a su brazo izquierdo y entierra el pequeño trozo de metal en él.- Pero aun así, no existe día en que no piense en ti, en que aun podemos arreglar esto, que todo podría ser normal otra vez…como antes.

-Sí, asi es.-digo en un susurro, mi voz cargada de precaución por lo que pueda pasar, temo que si lo hago enojar corte mas profunda esta vez y pase lo inevitable…-Yo también tengo esa esperanza, de que tu y yo…

-Lástima.-me interrumpe, veo que aprieta algo en su puño izquierdo mientras más lágrimas caen por sus pálidas mejillas.- Tu me rompiste una ilusión…. Yo te romperé la tuya….

No entiendo lo que dice, ¿Qué significan sus palabras? . Una delgada sonrisa aparece en su rostro, lo hace ver tierno, como el chico que realmente es, pero aun así le daba un toque tétrico….malévolo…

-Aun con todo lo que me hiciste te quiero….-Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de quitar violentamente la navaja de su antebrazo y permitir que una gran cantidad de sangre corra por su brazo…

Lo tomo en mis brazos cuando el cae…aun sigue con vida, pero sé que pronto morirá….

-Logan, por favor…-le duplico mientras las gotas saladas resbalan por mi cara y van y dan contra su rostro…

-Sabía que vendrías.-me dice en un susurro.- Y no podría pensar en una mejor persona para que sostuviera mi cuerpo mientras cumplía mi más grande sueño….- cierra sus ojos y con un ultimo aliento me dice.- Te amo….

-Logan…. ¡NO!... ¡Logan!.-grito pero se que es inútil, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sangre de mi querido Logan, mi vista esta nublada y yo la despejo secándome las lágrimas con mi manga, alcanzo a ver un papel que esta en el puño de él y lo tomo con delicadeza de su mano.

Era la carta….

La carta que le di el día en que corte todo lazo con él…. Esa maldita carta que fue la causante de que Logan este…muerto….

_Logan:_

"_Tu quieres arreglar algo que no se puede"_

_Sí, esa frase duele y me llevo SEMANAS poder entenderla, lloré porque encontré mi propia realidad, no quiero que arreglemos nada, porque se que diré estupideces que pueden herir y me retractaría de esto y YO soy quien queda mal consigo mismo, prefiero que empecemos de nuevo, no podría ser "La gran amistad" que esperas, tal vez ni siquiera amigos, pero podemos hablar todo como si no pasará nada, no es hipocresía, es educación, cortesía…_

_Yo no estoy dispuesto a nada porque no quiero eso, es nada más la verdad y ni trates de hacerlo porque no pasará más que un simple "No" hay que aceptarlo y pues no puedo poner nada más._

_Gracias por tu amistad, si, puede que yo rompí esto pero sé que lo hice por abajo y tu algún día me lo agradecerás, gracias por todos los momentos, por las risas, y por cada estupidez, pero piensa que no paso nada y que somos DESCONOCIDOS, no te pido borrarlo solo que no compares el AHORA con el PASADO, eso es una idea estúpida._

_Ya no pienses en vidrios ni en sangre, deja de morder las plumas y por favor I Think Yeah You´re a Super IDIOT, vamos todo se puede y tu podrás sin mí._

_Kendall._

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Ok, esto fue un one-shot, el más largo que yo he hecho, y se que no es muy bueno pero me permite desahogarme porque pues en parte la historia es cierta, solo que yo no me suicide, pero si tuve muchas cicatrices a cambio….la carta de el final se supone que es la que años atrás Kendall le dio a Logan, justo cuando se estaba cortando en el baño….y yo no la escribí, una "amiga" me la entrego y bueno, ya leyeron el fic y ya saben que paso… **

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho el no haber publicado otros caps de mis otros fics, pero si dejan review les juro y recontra juro que publicare nuevo long-fic y capitulo de lo que ustedes quieran….**

**Por cierto esto va dedicado a una muy buena amiga mía que no me jusgo-mas si regaño- al enterarse de que yo practico el selfharm…. SoyKellyMedina, ella fue mi primer lectora y…quien me alentó a continuar con mi sueño de ser escritora…mil gracias….TE Adoro!**


End file.
